Selina Kyle (Batman 1966 TV Series)
| Abilities = * : The Catwoman is capable of great acrobatic feats, such as dodging the Riddler's electric blasts from his cane.Batman '66 Vol 1 1 * * ** Batman (1966 TV Series) Episode: The Cat and the FiddleBatman (1966 Movie) * * * * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Catwoman Costume * | Transportation = | Weapons = * Trained Cats * Whip * Explosives | Notes = Behind the Scenes During the first two seasons of the 1966 Batman series, the part of the Catwoman was played by American actress and model Julie Newmar. Allegedly, the producers of the series had originally intended for the role ; Newmar herself recounted her casting as a last-minute decision, telling Joel Eisner in The Official Batman Batbook, where he transcribed her "Bat-Talk" about it: Despite the rushed casting, Newmar came to be fondly remembered by fans of the 1966 Batman. Most fans continue to regard her the most highly out of the three actresses to have played the Catwoman during the series' run, and one of Newmar's Catwoman costumes is currently on display at the , part of the famed . For the 1966 feature film based on the series, the Catwoman was played by actress and former Miss America Lee Meriwether, allegedly due to Newmar suffering a back injury shortly before shooting on the film began. Meriwether recalled of the audition, as Eisner quoted her, also in The Official Batman Batbook, as saying: For the show's third and final season, actress and singer Eartha Kitt took over the role of the Catwoman, due to Newmar being too busy with the filming of . According to the show's casting director, Larry Stewart, Kitt was chosen for the role because the script of a planned Catwoman episode required the character to understand French; Kitt, who at that point had already toured extensively in Europe, spoke fluent French. Producer Charles FitzSimons recalls of Kitt as the Catwoman: Actor Adam West told Jeff Rovin in Back To The Batcave that Newmar's approach to the Catwoman was to make her purely evil, toying with Batman romantically and catching him between his love-lust for the woman (which he considered an unhealthy and inappropriate attraction) and their operating on opposite sides of the law. In the DC Comics, Selina Kyle was the daughter of a pet-shop owner who learned about cats from her father, but grew up to become a flight attendant (these were then called "stewardesses") for Speed Airlines. Involved in a plane crash that rendered her amnesiac and caused her to become a criminal, Kyle still, subconsciously, remembered about cats while she had amnesia for her true identity. She recovered her memory years later, but even after this, she returned to crime. | Trivia = * She is allergic to dogwood. * Catwoman was first mentioned in the Batman episode Zelda the Great. | Recommended = | DC = catwoman | Wikipedia = Catwoman | Links = * Bat-Mania UK's pages on Newmar's, Meriwether's, and Kitt's portrayals of Catwoman. }} Category:1966 Character Debuts Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:Thieves Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Arkham Asylum inmates